Rules: Facilities
Information on facilities AIRPORT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: None Production: $3 , Can produce up to One (1) Air Unit per turn. Information: A port for aircraft arrival and departure, with facilities for shipping and shipbuilding. BLACK MARKET Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +1 Stability, +1 Unrest, +2 Corruption, +2 Crime Production: $2 Information: A number of shops with secret and usually illegal wares. Note: Allows access to Black Market Merchandise. CAPITAL Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Stability, +2 Loyalty, -4 Unrest Production: $2 Information: The home of the Empire's Government. FARM Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Agriculture | Agriculture]] Empire Effect: +1 Stability Production: $1 , +1 Food (F) Resource Information: A facility for growing food crops and livestock. FISHERY Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Requires Oceans (Class M or O planets) Empire Effect: +1 Stability Production: $1 , +1 Food (F) Resource Information: A Fishery is like a Farm, except it provides abundant fish rather than planted crops. FOREIGN QUARTER Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: -1 Stability, +1 Crime Production: $3 , Increases Trade Route values by 10% Information: An area with many foreigners and aliens, as well as shops and services catering to them. Note: Increases foreign infiltration attempts FORT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Stability, -1 Unrest Production: None Information: A Fort is a walled encampment for military forces. Note: Can House up to Four (4) Ground Units. Note: Increases the effectiveness of Defending Units. GEO-THERMAL PLANT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Geo-Thermal Energy | Geo-Thermal Energy]] Empire Effect: -1 Unrest Production: $1 , +2 Energy (E) Information: An Ground Facility dedicated to collecting Geo-Thermal Energy. HOSPITAL Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Stability, +1 Loyalty Production: None Information: A facility devoted to healing of the sick and wounded. Note: Reduces the effects of plagues/disease and biological attacks. Note: Can Heal One (1) Unit/Hero by one level per turn at no cost. HOUSING Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: -1 Unrest Production: $1 , +1 Manpower (P) Information: A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. HYDROPONICS FARM Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Hydroponics | Hydroponics]] Empire Effect: +1 Stability Production: $1 , +2 Food (F) Resource Information: A enclosed facility for growing food crops. HYDROPOWER PLANT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Hydroelectricity | Hydroelectricity]], Limited to Class L,M,O & P planets. Empire Effect: -1 Unrest Production: $1 , +2 Energy (E) Information: An Ground Facility dedicated to collecting Hydro Electric Energy. MILITARY ACADEMY Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +1 Stability, +2 Loyalty, Production: Can produce up to Two (2) Ground Unit per turn. Information: An institution dedicated to the study of war and the training of elite soldiers and officers. Note: Can train Hero Characters in Combat Skills. Note: Can produce certain specialized military units. Note: Ground Units produced here start as Regular vs Green experience. MINE Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: None Production: $1, +1 Metal (M). Information: Mineral/Metal Extraction facility. NUCLEAR PLANT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Nuclear Energy | Nuclear Energy]] Empire Effect: +1 Unrest Production: $1 , +2 Energy (E) Information: An Ground Facility dedicated to collecting Nuclear Energy. Note: Risk of Nuclear Reactor Failure. OIL WELL Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +1 Unrest Production: $1 , +2 Energy (E) Information: An Ground Facility dedicated to collecting Fossil Fuel Energy. Note: Risk of Toxic Leaks ORBITAL SHIPYARD Cost: Pending Prerequisite:Space Station in system. Empire Effect: None Production: $4 , Can produce up to Four (4) Space Unit per turn. Information: An Orbital Shipyard is a dedicated Starship building facility. ORBITAL SOLAR COLLECTOR Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Photovoltaics | Photovoltaics]], Space Station in system. Empire Effect: None Production: $1 , +2 Energy (E) Information: An Orbital Facility dedicated to collecting Solar Energy. PRISON Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Stability, +2 Loyalty, -2 Unrest, -1 Crime Production: Can produce up to One (1) Slave (S) Unit for $1 Information: A fortified structure for confining criminals, slaves or prisoners of war. Note: Can hold up to 4 Units of Prisoners. SOLAR FARM Cost: Pending Prerequisite: [[Tech: Photovoltaics | Photovoltaics]], Empire Effect: -1 Unrest Production: $1 , +1 Energy (E) Information: An Ground Facility dedicated to collecting Solar Energy. SPACEPORT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: None Production: $4 , Can produce up to One (1) Space Unit per turn. Information: A port for Starship arrival and departure, with facilities for shipping and shipbuilding. SPACE STATION Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Spaceport Empire Effect: None Production: $4 , Can produce up to One (1) Space Unit per turn. Information: A Space Station port for Starship arrival and departure, with facilities for shipping and shipbuilding. Note: Allows the deployment of other Orbital Facilities. TEMPLE Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Loyalty, +2 Stability, -2 Unrest Production: Can produce up to two (2) Religious Units per turn. Information: A large place of worship dedicated to a deity/religion. TENEMENT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +2 Unrest, +1 Corruption, +1 Crime Production: +$0.5 , +1 Manpower (P) Information: Tenement is a staggering number of low-rent housing units. Also known as slums. TOURISM SITE Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Empire Effect: +1 Stability, +2 Loyalty, +1 Unrest, +1 Corruption, +1 Crime Production: $3 , Increases Tourism Route values by 10% Information: An area area dedicated to tourism, entertainment and vacations Note: Increases foreign infiltration attempts WATERPORT Cost: Pending Prerequisite: Requires Oceans (Class M or O planets) Empire Effect: None Production: $3 , Can produce up to One (1) Naval Unit per turn. Information: A port for waterborne ship arrival and departure, with facilities for shipping and shipbuilding. Category:Rules